<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>flower that left with the wind by snowfallwind</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26240926">flower that left with the wind</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowfallwind/pseuds/snowfallwind'>snowfallwind</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>N.Flying (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Grim Reapers, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:34:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,192</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26240926</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowfallwind/pseuds/snowfallwind</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>the first time a grim reaper was in love and turned his lover into a flower.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cha Hoon/Kim Jaehyun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>flower that left with the wind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sorry if this is a bit confusing TT_TT It's my first angst so I'm sorry if sometimes it seems a bit weird? </p><p>Enjoy your reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>...</p><p>Jaehyun remembers when he saw him for the first time. It was night and it was snowing, he was in the hospital waiting room looking at his watch impatiently, wearing completely black and his white hair covered by a cap.</p><p>The boy in black had been there for about ten minutes while occasionally looking at his watch, waiting for something or someone.</p><p>Suddenly the sound of the wheels of a stretcher rumble over the hallway and Jaehyun takes his gaze off the boy in black to turn his head in the direction of the sound that was getting closer and closer, when the stretcher passes him he can see a body covered of blood as the medical team sprints to a room in which only they have access to. But then, among all those people dressed in blue, his black clothes stood out.</p><p>He calmly walked behind the doctors and the wounded man, his shoes making a somewhat pleasant sound as he took each step and disappearing behind the same door with them.</p><p>When a few minutes pass, the man in black comes out, he carries in his hands a red camellia that stood out on his black suit, the rhythm of his shoes was the same and the sound of his watch was clearly heard when he passed in front of Jaehyun, without directing him the look.</p><p>The man with a red camellia disappears among the people, and from the door through which that bleeding body had entered comes out a doctor with downcast eyes. Jaehyun does not hear the doctor's words but he does not need to hear them to know what had happened, the woman who was walking from one side to the other while the man on the stretcher had entered was now crying uncontrollably on the floor.</p><p>Jaehyun looks at the direction the boy in black had left and reaches the last door of the place, when he opens it he can only see the hospital parking lot and nothing else.</p><p>...</p><p>The second time he saw him it was in a cafe near the center, he was completely alone sitting by the window, he did not eat any dessert or drink any tea, he simply looked out the window.</p><p>That man was waiting again.</p><p>And, as he suspected, a misfortune happened. Right in front of the window a murder occurred, a woman had been stabbed against the large window.</p><p>The man in black looks at his watch and waits for a few minutes, the people outside begin to surround the body of the previously attacked girl, some were taking photos, others were making calls.</p><p>The minutes passed and the man in black finally moves his chair and leaves. Jaehyun continues to see everything from inside the premises and watches as the man with the clock gets between people with ease and crouches until he is in front of the attacked body.</p><p>This time, a white cove is being held.</p><p>...</p><p>The third time Jaehyun sees him is in his building. When he was about to leave to meet his friends, he saw him from behind, in front of his neighbor's door. He was still dressed exactly the same as always and the sound of his watch was a little low.</p><p>- Is it fate? - Asks the brunette in the hall.</p><p>The man in black doesn't even move when he hears it.</p><p>- So ... Are you The Death? - The head of the man with the clock moves uncertainly. – Or a grim reaper?</p><p>- I guess it's something you can't change even if you wanted to - Jaehyun doesn't stop talking to him - Does your watch tell you when to enter?</p><p>And with that, the man in black finally turns and fixes his gaze on the chestnut in the purple sweater - Can you see me? - He asks surprised as his eyes analyze the man with bright colors.</p><p>Jaehyun nods - I've seen you many times.</p><p>- How…? - The sound of the clock becomes louder - You are a human, you should not see me.</p><p>The other just shrugs - Can't you help it? – He questions out of nowhere - I mean ... the death of my neighbor.</p><p>The other looks at his watch and looks back at the brunette while he denies.</p><p>- Will he turn into a flower? –</p><p>The Death nods and finally turns his back on him again.</p><p>- Which one of all?</p><p>- A poisonous flower. - It's the last thing she whispers before going through the door.</p><p>Jaehyun is still in the hall, waiting for the man in black.</p><p>For some reason, the man with the clock takes a long time to return and Jaehyun ends up sitting on the ground facing the front door. The noise of something breaking is heard and finally the white-haired boy comes out with a pink oleander in his hands.</p><p>The man in black looks at him on the floor but just ignores him and continues on his way down the hall. The young brown-haired man, being ignored, gets up quickly and follows the boy with the flower in hand.</p><p>- Where will you take it? Jaehyun asks as he walks alongside the thin boy.</p><p>Get no response.</p><p>- Is it far away? Do you have to take it to heaven? - He attacks with more questions but continues to be ignored.- Can I touch-</p><p>- No.</p><p>Jaehyun pouts and steps forward to interrupt the watch boy's walk.</p><p>- Can I go with you?</p><p>The boy only let out a sigh. - I don't have time to waste, human. - He tries to avoid the human obstacle but it moves to stay in the middle of his path.</p><p>- My name is Jaehyun - He introduces himself with a smile - Do you have a name?</p><p>The one with white hair looks at him strangely - I am The Death, I have no name.</p><p>- Death is an unconventional name. Don't you have a human name?</p><p>- I'm not human.</p><p>- You look like one.</p><p>- But I'am not.</p><p>- You don't have a birth name at least? - He asks again looking at him curiously.</p><p>The one in black is surprised and shyly looks around.</p><p>- Seriously? Which?</p><p>- Cha ...</p><p>- Cha? - Jaehyun looks at him strangely - Nothing else?</p><p>-… Hun</p><p>- Is your name Cha Hun? It is quite unique! Are the names of grim reapers all monosyllables?</p><p>Cha Hun lets out a sigh again and with great agility passes the human's side and continues on his way, but he follows in his footsteps.</p><p>- I can not go with you?</p><p>Cha Hun turns around and faces young Jaehyun - Are you crazy?</p><p>Jaehyun takes a step back.</p><p>- You're talking to a soul collector. Do you think what you're doing is okay? Aren't you afraid I'll take your soul away if you keep bothering me?</p><p>Jaehyun just smiles, making his eyes crinkle - You wouldn't.</p><p>- What's stopping me from doing it? How can you be so sure?</p><p>- Your watch - Jaehyun points - It's not ringing.</p><p>- You ... can you hear it too?</p><p>The brunette nods happily - Now that I think about it, if I can see you and hear you that means I can also… touch you! - And without warning the brightly colored boy hugs him tightly while giggling.</p><p>The human was embracing The Death.</p><p>Cha Hun, for the first time, felt the warmth of a living body touch his.</p><p>...</p><p>- Oh so souls turn into flowers? - Jaehyun asks while making coffee in his kitchen and pouring two cups.</p><p>It was two in the morning when death appeared in front of him in his house, with an expressionless face and a strange look.</p><p>Hun in the middle of the night thought of the smiling face of that boy, in that sudden hug that he gave him that day and how he could for the first time touch a human body that was alive.</p><p>Hun who did not know what it was like to be wrapped in a hug, discovered how warm and stimulating they were.</p><p>On Jaehyun's side, he was playing video games until late until he saw that dark silhouette watching him from the corner of his room. At first he got scared and let out a cry of surprise, but he soon realized that it was just the white-haired boy and he smiles at him excitedly as he welcomes him home.</p><p>In the end, the young brown-haired man ends up making coffee at 2:12 in the morning for the grim reaper.</p><p>They were both sitting, facing each other at the small table that Jaehyun had in his kitchen. Their feet touch under the table and the brunette smiles happily as he watches the boy in black clothes take a sip from a steaming cup of coffee.</p><p>"I did not know that you consumed human food." The brunette comments as he takes a sip of his own drink.</p><p>- We are human bodies after all.</p><p>- Oh, but at first you said "I'm not human, I'm The Death" and all that kind of nonsense. - Jaehyun looks at him pouting - You just wanted to get away from you.</p><p>Hun turns his gaze as he takes another drink from his cup - You have nice plates.</p><p>- Don't talk about my plates now - Jaehyun rolls his eyes - Can I ask you some questions?</p><p>- Are you curious about something I can answer?</p><p>Jaehyun nods excitedly and leans over the table - Do souls really turn into flowers?</p><p>Hun watches as the brown-haired boy has his eyes wide and round as he keeps his face close to his, he pushes him away a little with his hand but nods to his question - The duty of the soul gatherers is to lock up the souls of the dead in flowers where they can remain while God decides whether to take them to heaven or not.</p><p>- I didn't know that God took time for that.</p><p>- Everyone needs time, even God.</p><p>Jaehyun smiles, pleased with his answer. Take a sip from his cup until he speaks again:</p><p>- Hey, if you can eat human food… We can go out and try the bibimbap from the store below!</p><p>- Are you inviting me to eat? - Hun looks at him confused</p><p>- Of course.</p><p>- You're weird.</p><p>Jaehyun smiles.</p><p>Until morning the kept knowing each other and Hun leaves with a stomach full of coffee and butterflies.</p><p>...</p><p>"You don't have to come here," Hun tells him as they both are sitting in the park during the lonely night.</p><p>- Do you always collect souls alone? - The boy simply ignores the words of death</p><p>Hun sighs - Only when there are few souls. When there are mass deaths, teams are formed.</p><p>- And when they finish they make bouquets of flowers with the souls?</p><p>Death opens his eyes in surprise - How did you know?</p><p>- REALLY?!</p><p>Hun laughs at the reaction of the human next to him. - Just kidding.</p><p> </p><p>- Yah, don't even think about coming home with a bouquet of flowers. Now I find it more disturbing than romantic.</p><p>Hun stops his laugh and looks at the boy with a strange look - Why would I bring you flowers?</p><p>Jaehyun opens his mouth and starts to hesitate - W-I mean! I-I wasn't expecting you to bring me f-flowers or an-anything like that. It would be crazy! What are you saying Hunnie? - He pushes his shoulder in a funny way while he fidgets and looks away.- That couldn't happen - He whispers while playing with his fingers.</p><p>- Jaehyun you ... - The white-haired man's words are cut off by the loud sound of his watch ticking.</p><p>In the silence of the night the voice of a girl screaming alert to Jaehyun who covers his ears scared.</p><p>The reason why Hun always refused to let him accompany him was this. Before dying people scream or squirm and this was a scenario that Jaehyun sometimes couldn't resist.</p><p>Quickly, Hun looks at his watch that was beginning to chime and walks towards the body of the girl who had been pushed down the stairs and who had died when her head hit the tree.</p><p>Some deaths were like these, caused, painful. The fear of dying always invaded people in danger and they manifested it screaming as they felt their end approaching.</p><p>It is the sign that time is inevitable.</p><p>What happens is called time. And time does not wait for anyone.</p><p>For Jaehyun, death was scary. The fact of dying and disappearing… It always left him pensive. But then, he could see Cha Hun, who was referred to as The Death (but Jaehyun liked to refer to him as the gardener from the heaven) who is the sign that death is something that you could not imagine. Although many people and religions defined death with different concepts, not even the grim reaper knows what happens.</p><p>Even Cha Hun couldn't answer Jaehyun that time on the carpet in his living room, when the brunette asked him what happened to the flowers they collected.</p><p>
  <em>- When deciding which flower the soul will turn into, you must consider many things before making the final choice. As grim reapers, we do not know the entire soul’s life that we collect but we can see the stains that litter their lives. - I explained while eating a cookie - If a soul is very dirty it has to be a poisonous flower, it is the best option for them.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- So you are free to choose the flower in which the soul will remain? - Hun nods - What if you decide not to make it a poisonous flower even if it is evil?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hun stops his delight for a moment and thinks - If a dirty soul becomes a flower of healing or purity ... it would die in its flower form. - He answers - If you force a dirty soul to enter into a good flower, it would corrupt it until it withers.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Is it like dying after dying? '</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hun nods - The flowers are alive, the souls become flowers to wait for God to decide what to do with them.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jaehyun is shocked and is speechless. - Does that mean they don't die at all?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hun breathes a sigh - I'm just a collector of al- He is interrupted.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Gardener from the heaven - Corrects the human.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hun laughs - I'm just a gardener from heaven, I have no power or knowledge of what happens next.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jaehyun hums as he leans on Cha Hun's legs, watching him from his position.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- So good souls become beautiful flowers?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- All flowers are beautiful ... But the beauty of some is lethal. - He explains while stroking his hair - When a person dies we can see, in addition to their spots, the attributes they have. The souls of children, for example, I like to turn them into violets or lilies, because they are innocent.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- I like violets.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hun laughs again - I know.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Also sunflowers. What do you have to do to become a sunflower?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- I have never turned souls into sunflowers.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Oh, next time can you turn one into a sunflower?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- If it is a soul that deserves it ... I will.</em>
</p><p>...</p><p>- Jaehyun - Hear Hun's voice whisper to him when he returns to his side - I'm done. - He crouches in front of the boy on the bench, removes his hands from his ears - Let's go home.</p><p>- You already did it? - Asks the chestnut looking at him nervously.</p><p>Hun nods as he purses his lips.</p><p>-Can I see her? - Ask again.</p><p>Hun looks at him confused, he never knew what was going on in his mind. He heaves a sigh and with some hesitation, Hun moves in his place and from his back takes out the flower of the soul that had just died. Jaehyun's eyes widen in surprise at that figure and color on the palm of the white-haired boy's hand.</p><p>"It's a sunflower…" Jaehyun whispers.</p><p>Hun nods - The last time… you said you wanted to see a soul turning into a sunflower.</p><p>Without being able to avoid it, the chestnut's eyes became moistened, full of feelings and with a trembling voice he spoke again- She must have been a very bright girl. - The younger sobs and some tears escape while covering his face.</p><p>Hun nodded - He deserves to live under bright colors like this while he waits to find happiness in another world.</p><p>Even knowing that this girl's good life had been contained in such a beautiful and bright flower, he couldn't help crying. After all, he could hear that girl screaming as her end stalked her. She was scared, but now it was a silent sunflower that could fit in his hands.</p><p>With calm and with much affection Hun begins to caress the back of the boy with wrinkles in his eyes.</p><p>Death consoled a human, who cried for another human.</p><p>...</p><p>Jaehyun knew from the beginning that this would happen. He knew very well what was happening, he was always aware but deep inside he did not want to accept it due to his situation.</p><p>But without being able to help it anymore, he simply accepted it.</p><p>He knew that all those chest pains whenever Hun appeared by his side were from excitement and happiness. He also knew that the emptiness in his stomach every time Hun was the terror of never seeing him again.</p><p>His mind was always thinking about him and his heart was waiting for him.</p><p>Hun was cold to the touch, but so warm and welcoming to be with him. When Hun laughed he felt satisfied and full of joy, he always wanted to keep him like that by his side, smiling and laughing. He looked better, looked alive.</p><p>Right now Jaehyun was looking at him. Hun was sitting on the floor playing with Deokbae, Jaehyun’s dog.</p><p>Jaehyun doesn't know how to tell him. He wants to confess his feelings to him, even when they may not be the same, but he didn't know how.</p><p>- Jaehyun? - Hun watches him from the ground - What are you doing standing there? You look like a statue.</p><p>Jaehyun giggles at his comment and walks over to him and then sits next to him and caresses Deokbae.</p><p>- I'm glad Deokbae can see you, he really enjoys playing with you.</p><p>- All the animals can see us - Hun answers him and smiles when Deokbae sits on his lap. - I think Deokbae likes me.</p><p>- Me too. - The brunette whispers through his teeth while looking at the ceiling.</p><p>- Hmm? - Hun stops looking at Deokbae and looks at the brunette - Did you say something?</p><p>Jaehyun sighs.</p><p>- Hunnie, I… you… Deokbae…</p><p>-… Is something wrong with Deokbae?</p><p>- No! You said Deokbae ...</p><p>Hun looks at him even more confused.</p><p>- Ugh! This is ridiculous! - Jaehyun yells and huffs angrily as he collapses on the ground in frustration.</p><p>- You're good?</p><p>- No! I'm not! - the chestnut yells at him</p><p>Hun shrinks and pulls Deokbae off his lap- Sorry. I must be bothering you now. - The one with white hair is about to get up but Jaehyun takes his wrist.</p><p>- No! Hunnie, don't go! - He says while affirming his grip - I'm not mad at you, sorry for yelling.</p><p>- You can tell me if something happens to you Jae.</p><p>- It's just that ... - Jaehyun lets go of Hun's wrist and begins to play with his hands while lowering his head - Hunnie I… my… you… I really like you… – He finally says it out loud, tired of waiting for long words.</p><p>Silence.</p><p>Jaehyun keeps his head down.</p><p>- Jaehyun, I'm not human ... - It's what he hears</p><p>- That's something I already knew. - Jaehyun raises his head - I already considered that and came to the conclusion that it does not affect my feelings at all.</p><p>- Jaehyun, I am a grim reaper.</p><p>The brunette clenches his fists - I don't care! Do you think if I cared about that I would have decided to confess now?! – Jaehyun rises his voice and looks firmly at the black-haired man.</p><p>- Not well! Are you listening to yourself?! You have feelings for someone who collects souls! – He started to yell at him as well.</p><p>- So what?! I did not fall in love with your work, I am in love with you because I like you!</p><p>They both stare at each other, Jaehyun who at first was scared and nervous now kept his head up and stares at the man in front of him. Cha Hun had no right to question his feelings, regardless of whether they were labeled as good or bad. He knew what he felt, only he knew it and he was very sure of everything he said.<br/>
Hun just heaved a sigh and took the brunette's hands over his.</p><p>- Jae ... Don't ruin your life for me.</p><p>- Can you answer my confession? - The brunette looks at him annoyed - Since I said that I liked you, you have only tried to make me doubt my feelings. I know what I feel. Do you know what you feel? If you don't like me back, can you reject me properly? So I can start to heal from this moment.</p><p>Jaehyun was like that, even though he may seem childish and weak at times. He really could become strong, mature, and confident when the situation warranted it. To Hun, Jaehyun was like a rainbow. The rainbow was the comfort after a storm, the joy after so much crying. Colorful, strong, bright, beautiful ... All those characteristics were possessed by that man with brown hair and expressive eyes who was sitting in front of him.</p><p>- I'm a grim reaper - Is what he answers and Jaehyun is about to get up but Hun stops him - Listen to me.</p><p>- I don't want to hear you tell me what I already know.</p><p>- I'm a grim reaper - Hun speaks again holding a firm grip on Jaehyun - Since I was one, I have never been able to do this - He points to their clasped hands - I have never been able to touch a human, I only touch their souls.</p><p>He pauses and takes a breath before speaking again - They never hugged me, or made me coffee when they saw me arrive at dawn. - Hun's eyes were fixed on the brown - My heart ... has never beat.</p><p>Hun watches as Jaehyun little by little lowers his head as his face forms a sad grimace, bites his lip and clenches his eyes.</p><p>- But you ... You have caused a cold body, full of death and darkness like mine ... to experience all that.</p><p>Jaehyun opens her eyes, some tears fall but she lifts her face to Cha Hun and looks at her with anticipation.</p><p>- The heat that only a human can give ... you gave it to me, who am The Death.</p><p>- Hun ... you ...</p><p>- I like you? I love you? - Hun hesitates - I felt my heart beat for the first time when you laughed next to me. Does that mean I like you? Does that mean I love you? I wish you are always happy, I always wish to see you and touch you, feel your warmth, smell your aroma, hear your voice ... – Hun whispers – But by side you…-Hun is interrupted by the clash of the chestnut's lips against his.</p><p>The impact of the kiss freezes the white-haired man, the heat given off from the opponent's mouth was a sensation like steam, warm, smoky, soft.</p><p>That day Hun discovered that the heat of a human can become scorching like fire. A fire that you don't want to get away from even if you are burning.</p><p>...</p><p>Hun did not know the exact moment when he fell in love, it only happened with the naturalness of the wind, like the waves of the sea that hit the rocks, as simple as breathing.</p><p>At what point did his heart begin to beat with the same rhythm as of that human with long brown hair?</p><p>Time, as always, ran without stopping. And every minute that passed, he felt more attracted to that human being who was drawing him with a force greater than gravity.</p><p>Hun thoughts were full about the future. Jaehyun needed to live a secret romance with someone that only he could see.</p><p>- Hunnie - Jaehyun called him while snuggling closer to his neck when they were on the couch - What are you thinking?</p><p>Hun holds him in his arms.</p><p>- The day is warm.</p><p>- What the hell are you talking about? We are two degrees!</p><p>Hun laughs - For some reason, it feels very warm</p><p>- It's because we've been cuddling for about two hours! I'm already hungry but I can't move or I will lose the heat that I had so hard to take by your side!</p><p>- Sorry, the soul- the gardeners of heaven are cold.</p><p>- Nah, here I feel like in the middle of summer.</p><p>Hun gives him a sad smile – Liar.</p><p>- Yah, I don’t have to lie! It’s really warm by your side!</p><p>Hun kisses him shortly and admires his human boyfriend’s face.</p><p>He kissed a human life. A life that made the death warm, one that kept making it smiling.</p><p>When Jaehyun felt Hun kiss him, he felt the sadness between them. He hugged him hard, not wanting Hun to go from his side, he just wanted him here by his side with warm body and beating heart.<br/>
They kiss again, slowly trying each other’s lips as if time doesn’t exist.</p><p>- I’m sorry – Hun says between kisses – I’m sorry I made you love me – He hears as Hun’s voice breaks a bit and his eyes became bright and watery.</p><p>Jaehyun understands Hun’s feelings. Sometimes Hun blamed himself for loving him, he said that he wanted Jaehyun to be happy and living a bright life with some other human that could give him what he deserves.</p><p>But Jaehyun didn’t want anything aside from Hun. If it was not him, he rather be forever alone.</p><p>- Hunnie – Jaehyun stops kissing him and cups his face in his hands – You’re not the death, neither I am a life. You are Hunnie, I’m Jaehyunnie. This is us. – He reasures him while giving the white haired man kisses all around his face as the tears falls down on that beautiful face – You’re the one I love, nothing can change that.</p><p>Jaehyun’s words were always what Hun needed to hear. Always perfect, soothing and honest. Words that made him feel more and more in love with the brown-haired man.</p><p>During that snowfall they shared kisses, touchs and bodies.</p><p>A Warm feeling, fast heartbeats, beautiful sounds of love, touching each other is in the only way they knew.</p><p>One was a human, the other wasn’t one. But that doesn’t stop them from sharing love and bodies as one.</p><p>“Love is even more misterious than the death” – Is what Hun thinks.</p><p>If love and death had something in common it was that both of them were unexpected.</p><p>…</p><p>It was spring when it happened the first time. Jaehyun collapsed out of sudden and had a fever during a week.<br/>
- Are you still feeling weak? – Hun asks worried as he sees his boyfriend lay down on the bed with closed eyes and sweaty forehead.</p><p>- I’m alright, don’t worry Hunnie. – He comforts him while reaching the face of the white-haired man.</p><p>- You have been like this for a week, maybe you should go to the doctor. – Hun takes wrap his hand over Jaehyun’s and lay backs on it.</p><p>- It’s just a fever due to pollen, don’t worry. – He tells him with a calm voice.</p><p>Tick tock, tick tock.</p><p>Cha Hun’s watch started to sound loudly.</p><p>- Do your work – Jaehyun smiles at him – Come back soon, I’ll wait for you.</p><p>Hun looks at his watch and see as times gets louder – I’ll be back, don’t open the window ok?– Hun tells and gives him a peck before going.</p><p>…</p><p>At the age of 29, Jaehyun’s body became weak and sick. After 4 years of sharing smiles and tears with his beloved one, it was his time to go.</p><p>- Hunnie… I want to become a violet.</p><p>Hun doesn’t answer.</p><p>- A sunflower is good option too! What flower do you think would suit me?</p><p>Silent.</p><p>- Hunnie</p><p>Nothing.</p><p>- Hunnie, please.</p><p>- Don’t do this to me Jaehyun, don’t ask me these thinks.</p><p>- I’m sorry…</p><p>- Don’t say that.</p><p>- I’m sorry I’m making you suffer</p><p>- You’re the one suffering in pain, not me – Hun said with a dry voice - stop apologizing, it hurts.</p><p>- I have been hurting you a lot lately…</p><p>Hun tries to content his tears – Stop it.</p><p>- Hunnie… If I hurted you, maybe I’ll be a venenous flower…</p><p>- You’re not a venenous flower. You will never be one. – Hun tells him with a strong voice, sure of what his saying.</p><p>Tick tock</p><p>Tick tock.</p><p>The sound of Hun’s watch rumbled the white room of the hospital. Hun doesn’t want to hear it, for the first time he doesn’t want to hear it.</p><p>Jaehyun smiles as he sees the man he loves crying louder than the watch’s sound. – Thank you so much, Hun.</p><p>- What are you thanking me for? – Cha Hun face is red and his tears are flowing as a river through his face.</p><p>Hun’s tears moistened the bedsheets where he laid down, where his love laid down.</p><p>- Thank you for loving me. – Jaehyun words are accompained with pain.</p><p>His body hurt, his mind sting, his tears appear.</p><p>Tick tock</p><p>The last breath Jaehyun hold was an “I love you” and with it his soul needed to became a flower.</p><p>Jaehyun was Hun’s first everything. It included the first death Hun cried for.</p><p>Jaehyun’s death was silent, Hun’s watch didn’t make a sound, he didn’t hear it.</p><p>The life The Death loved so much was gone, to another life, to another world.<br/>
Between tears Hun saw Jaehyun’s clear soul and he smiled without stoping the crying.</p><p>He knew his soul was clear.</p><p>A sunflower was bright, a violet small. But it was not enough to hold Jaehyun’s beautiful soul. Between millions and millions of flowers no one was enough for the soul he loved so much.</p><p>Minutes passed and the gentle breeze of autumn hit his face making his tears to ice. So, with pain in his heart, Hun holds his lover’s soul into a dandelion.</p><p>Dandelion might look simple and humble, but they are certainly symbols of healing with the bright yellow color they had and the round shape it owned they had that unique appearance like the sun, just like Jaehyun.</p><p>These flowers that can persevere through all of the difficult living condition. Jaehyun was one.</p><p>Hun took Jaehyun’s dandelion and put it in his shirt pocket.</p><p>…</p><p>As time kept passing, Jaehyun’s petals became as white as the snow. As white as his soul.</p><p>Hun looked at it while sitting on the field in front of the sunset.</p><p>- Jaehyun-ah, you know something? – Hun talked to the flower that he held in his hand – Humans make a wish before blowing dandelions – He giggles – If I blow your petals, would you grant my wish?</p><p>The breeze started to run, making some of the dandelion’s petals to leave.</p><p>Closing his eyes and with his hands together holding the flower, he blowed it.</p><p>The flower left with the wind, petals going one by one on their own.</p><p>Like an upside rain, dandelion’s left like the rain upside down.</p><p>“I wish you to go with the wind, freely to the sky.”</p><p>And with a beautiful sight, Jaehyun left with the wind. Petals covering the view from Hun’s eyes and smoothly flying away.<br/>
The first and last dandelion that a Grim Reaper blowed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading my story. One of my favorites flowers are dandelions so I tried to add it to my ult ship! </p><p>Thank you so much for every comment, kudo, hit and bookmark that you left on my stories it always makes my heart warm.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>